


Respectable

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Honestly, who gets someone a plane ticket for Secret Santa?
Relationships: Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan/Darcy Lewis
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Respectable

**Author's Note:**

> December 17's prompt is Secret Santa!

It felt a bit weird to do Secret Santa when they were no longer all stationed at the same base, but the guys had insisted. Darcy had started it in Italy, when gifts had been whatever they could make or barter for. It had been sweet then, though now it honestly felt kind of daunting on top of everything else. But James had said he’d take care of organizing it this yer, which left Darcy with no argument.

She’d been assigned Jim. She’d gone up to see him, met his fiance, given him the gift she’d picked out for him. It had been a nice time.

From her Secret Santa, Darcy had received a ticket. Just a plane ticket and the name of an inn in Vermont. No hint who it was from; she’d shown up to work and found it on her desk. The only reason she hadn’t assumed it was a work thing was the accompanying note explaining it was for a weekend away from work from her Secret Santa. And that caused a brief feeling of shame over what she’d gotten Jim, but that was dumb. The bottle of  _ really nice _ bourbon she’d gotten him was perfectly reasonable. It was whoever had gotten her a  _ plane ticket _ who’d gone overboard.

There was nothing to do but hop on the plane. Well, hop on the plane and then get a cab out to the inn. Snow was piled up on the sides of the road, but the drive itself wasn’t bad. The driver knew exactly where the Sugargrove Inn was, and the roads were clear.

It was dark by the time the driver pulled Darcy’s suitcase out of the trunk and set it on the sidewalk beside her. He tipped his hat after she paid him, and got back into the car to drive off.

The concrete path was lit up by low garden lights set in regular intervals beside the sidewalk. Sprigs of holly adorned the lights, giving them a festive air. Darcy followed them up to a wide porch and hesitated at the front door. A wooden sign beside it read  _ Sugargrove Inn _ , but this looked like someone’s house. Just going inside would be a little weird.

But it seemed to be the only thing to do. A bell above the door jangled as she pushed it open, and soon a woman came into view. She gave Darcy a polite smile. “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, I’m here for…” Darcy didn’t know how to finish that. She didn’t know who’d invited her out there.

Luckily the woman seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. She beamed at Darcy. “You must be Mrs. Dugan.”

Dugan? Tim had set this up? “Yeah, that’s me.”

The woman’s smile faded. “You poor dear. Well, at least you don’t have to clean up after them. We’ll take care of that. And if you need anything, just ring the bell.” She motioned to a door at the side of the foyer. “Anything. Come on, dear; Sergeant Dugan is already here.” She let out a sigh, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Slightly bemused, Darcy followed the other woman back out of the house - through the side door this time. They walked down another sidewalk toward what looked on the outside like a big, red barn with a wreath hanging on the door.

Inside, however, was a completely different story. A small door in the side of the building led into a cozy foyer, a smaller version of what had been in the house. A large bell with a long rope pull hung right beside the door, close to the Christmas tree.

They went through to a narrow hall, down toward a door at the end. The woman turned to her. “This is your room. I’m Mrs. Standing. Please ring if you need  _ anything _ .” The bell beside the door had to lead to the house somehow.

The stress on that last word made Darcy raise her eyebrows, but she nodded. She waited until Mrs. Standing started to walk away on her neat heels, then opened the door.

Tim turned toward her, a smile spreading across his face. “God, it’s good to see you.”

She couldn’t help but smile in return. “You too.” She closed the door and set her bag down. “We got married? I mean, the war was a bit of a blur, but I think I’d remember something like that.”

“When I called to ask about a reservation, Mrs. Standing made it very clear that this was a  _ respectable _ establishment for married couples and families.” He shrugged. “This place was perfect, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt for a weekend.” The hint of a question colored his words.

“I mean…” Darcy pulled off her coat and let it drop over her suitcase. “As long as you come over here and give your wife a proper hello.”

The smile spread into a grin. He crossed to her and took her in his arms, pressing her back for a deep, slow kiss that made her knees a little weak. When he finally pulled away to breathe, his eyes bored into hers. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

The hard ridge of his cock pressing into her abdomen made it clear exactly what he’d been thinking about. Even without knowing exactly who was waiting for her, anticipation had piqued her own curiosity - but she was nowhere near as ready as he was. “Give me a second to catch up, and I’m right there with you.”

A familiar heat sparked in his eyes. “I can probably help with that.”

“I hope so.” She reached up behind the back of his head to tug his head down again.

He leaned in to close his mouth over hers. He lingered, nipping at her lip until she made a soft noise. It was only then that his lips trailed down over her jaw and made a hot path down the side of her throat.

A sigh slipped out, her fingers pushing into his thick hair. Warmth tingled through her as her head fell back, giving him more room. Tim was an attentive lover, and he’d found out exactly what she liked.

His hand slid up the back of her thigh, along the seam of her hose. Her skirt bunched around his arm as he rose higher and higher until his palm rested on her ass. It didn’t stay there, instead slipping around to dip into the front of her panties.

She shifted her feet apart as he pushed down between her legs. Blunt-tipped fingers honed in on her sensitive nub, circling rapidly as his lips moved along the side of her neck.

Red-hot pleasure thrummed along her center. There was a tension in his arm, an urgency in his touch that made it more intense. His teeth caught against her skin, making her breath hitch. “God, I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.” She clutched at him, her fingers sliding along his knit sweater. “I wish you were stationed a little closer.”

“Probably a good thing I’m not. I’d never get any work done. Fuck, Darce.” His lips caressed her with every word.

Sensation coiled in tight at his steady touch. She couldn’t help but shift, her hips moving as he circled again and again. The world narrowed down to a haze of pleasure before falling completely still. A breath, another, and ecstasy whirled through her.

His touch fell away only when she started to come down. His hand stayed in the small of her back, steadying her. The question in his eyes was unmistakable.

Darcy grinned and started pulling off her clothes. Her orgasm hadn’t really put a damper on her desire, especially with him looking at her like  _ that _ . She quickly stripped to nothing and went to lay on the bed. “Comfortable.” Especially after she moved the heavy quilt and afghan out of the way to lay on the crisp sheets.

He took no time to shed his own clothes before joining her. His weight was familiar as he settled between her thighs, propping himself up on one elbow. “Very, now that you’re here.”

She reached for him, taking ahold of his thick cock to position him just right. A muffled cry fell from her lips at the sudden stretch as he drove home, and she wrapped her legs around his hips to draw him in deeper.

Tim fucked her hard and fast, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the small room. He must’ve been thinking about her for most of the day, because it wasn’t long before he started to lose his rhythm.

She tightened her muscles, clenching around him each time he drove inside, and he soon fell still. He rolled off of her almost immediately, pulling her into his side.

“So…” She looked over at him, smiling at the affection in his face. “Why does it seem like you’re already on Mrs. Standing’s shit list? Even though we’re married.”

“Oh. Well…” He shifted enough to pull the bedding over them. “That’s probably something to do with my surprise.”

Her eyebrows arched, and she pulled herself into a sitting position with fluffy pillows behind her. “What did you do?”

The door opened without further ceremony, causing Darcy to clutch the blanket over her breasts. She didn’t need to, she quickly discovered, as James and Jacques walked in. Suddenly the bit about cleaning up after them made sense.

She couldn’t help but start to giggle, even as she turned her face up for a kiss from each of them.

“What’s so funny?” James asked, a smile on his own face.

“Tim and I are married because it’s respectable, but I’m totally going to spend the weekend because fucked stupid by two of his closest friends.”

Jacques chuckled. “We’ll do our best.”

And right now, if the look in his eyes meant anything. Darcy’s amusement fell away.


End file.
